


A word worth a thousand memories

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Lee stumbles upon something online, shows Richard.....they have a conversation about it and Richard shows Lee exactly what he does to him........





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing and it is just my imagination running wild!

Lee is sitting on the couch in the sunken living room. It is dark outside and the dogs are asleep on the floor by his feet. He is casually scrolling Richard's iPad, awaiting his return from the theater. Lee likes to lurk around, checking Richard's Twitter, Facebook etc. He heads over to IMDb, just reading and then stops, there is a new posting, someone asking about Richard's potential relationship with him. It is nothing new, that comes across here and there, they are use to it by now. They both agree it is nobody's business but theirs and they value their privacy.

Leaning back, Lee reads with interest the few comments below it and then he chuckles, his eyes scanning over the next few lines and then he snorts, letting out a bark of a laugh. The dogs jump, Pete sitting up in an instant, looking at Lee.

CLICK  CLICK  CLICK

Richard is home. Pete runs to greet him and Carl takes a few moments longer to get up, but then walks eagerly to the hall to say hi to his other dad. Lee can hear Richard talking to the dogs and it makes him smile, "yes hello Pete! Who's a good boy? Yes, you are a good boy" and then Richard's voice changes a bit, sounding even more affectionate "hi buddy....how's Carl? Yes, come here......ohhh you are a good boy, yes you are".

Paws are heard over the wood floor and the dogs come back in, followed by Richard. He drops his bag by the coffee table along with a few extra gift bags and he leans down to kiss Lee "hey love" before plopping down next to him on the couch. The dogs look at them for a moment and then lay back down, curling up by their feet.

Lee drapes his arm around Richard, stroking the back of his neck and kissing him again "hey yourself......good night?".

Richard removes his baseball hat, tossing it on the table, running a hand through his ruffled hair, still damp from the quick shower he had at the theater "yeah, it was good....I still can't believe I get to do this for a living, you know".

"Oh I know....we are lucky that way, aren't we?".

"Yes we are" and Richard leans his head against the back of the couch, sighing in contentment by the feel of Lee's fingers in his hair.

Lee looks over at the bags "so what did you get this time? Panties, hotel keys, steamy letters?".

Richard shrugs "I don't know......it was a bit hectic there today, lots of people, so I just signed and ran.......".

"Good for you, babe" and Lee looks at his husband "you look tired, you should sleep more".

"I'm fine.....and you are to blame for the lack for sleep the last few days......".

Lee smirks "maybe, but it was fucking good, Rich".

"Oh, I'm not complaining one bit about it, love......" and Richard looks happy, leaning over for another kiss. Their lips linger a little until air becomes necessary, they pull apart and Richard snuggles into the crook of Lee's neck. He exhales, this is home to him, this incredible man means everything to him. He savors the moment, closing his eyes, just breathing in the scent that is so distinctively Lee. Slowly opening his eyes, they fall on the coffee table and his iPad, he lifts his head, looking at Lee "you've been lurking again?".

"Always.......nothing new going on, your followers are still a bit crazy, but...ohhh" and Lee lets out a snort, reaching for the iPad "I did stumble on something that made me laugh and I think you will get a kick out of it". Lee tabs it a few times, finds what he wants and hands it to Richard "read, babe....".

"It better not be another fanfic where I am straight and I end up reproducing a litter of children with some obscure woman".

"It's not, Rich.....but you have to admit, the one where you meet the girl on the Hannibal set and have a lot of sex, was a really good read".

"It was, but....", Richard's eyes falls on the page "IMDb.....why would I want to read that, Lee?" and his eyes move over the page, groaning "any extra insight with Richard and Lee Pace.....no, not this shit again...Lee, seriously".

"Keep reading, Rich.....trust me" and Lee pats Richard's meaty thigh.

Mumbling the next few words, Richard reads out "I don't know whether he's gay, bi or just Leesexual" and the corner of his mouth twitches and he looks at Lee.

"See, I told you....it is kind of funny, isn't it".

Richard nods and finishes reading the comment in his head. He sits for a moment and then locks eyes with Lee, reaching for his hand "it is, but you know what......".

"What, babe?".

"In some ways this person is right.....regardless of what I might have thought I was before, that all changed when I met you......everything changed, for the better...." and now it is his turn to smirk "as I read on the internet once or twice......once you do Pace, you don't go back".

Lee cringes and laughs at the same time "ohh bad, Rich......really bad".

"It's the truth though........" and then he gets serious "but really, there is my life before and after I met you......and it might sound cliche and all that shit, but those two don't even compare". He intertwines his fingers with Lee's "I never knew it could be like this....that I could be this happy and content with someone ....... it never felt quite right, until now" and he lifts their hands, planting a few kisses on Lee's knuckles "you get it, I don't have to explain my drive, my passion, the crazy fans, the press crap and all the other shit that comes with this job......".

Lee reaches for Richard's chin, smooth shaven due to the play, but the first prickles of hair already scratching Lee's fingers "I know, Rich.....I feel the same way and maybe that is why it works....we don't need to explain" and he says softly, while cupping Richard's face "I love you, Rich".

"I love you too, Lee" and they meet in a soft kiss until Richard's stomach makes a growling sound, loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Sorry" and Richard laughs.

"Hungry, babe?".

"Maybe a tiny bit" and they kiss again.

"Well, better get you fed then.......come on" and Lee gets up, reaching for Richard's hand.

They walk in the kitchen, closing the door behind them, wanting to eat in peace without two beggars staring them down. 

Lee points to the counter "I got a Pinot Noir from the local shop down the street......I opened it and I got a fresh baguette, some cheese and cured meats from the butcher".

"I fucking love you, Grinner" and Richard reaches for two glasses in the cupboard. He pours the wine, inhaling the aroma and turns around, stopping in his tracks.

Lee is bend over, his behind in the air, trying to get stuff out of the fridge "I love you too.......dammit......maybe we need to clean this thing out, Rich......I know the stuff is in here somewhere.....".

Richard swallows hard, forgetting his hunger and feeling a different kind of need, rising in the pit of his stomach. Lee's sweatpants are stretched over his amble butt cheeks, defining each orb and his shirt has ridden up, exposing his dimples right above. Richard looks further down, his mouth going dry as he can see Lee's balls, the fabric tight over them and also emphasizing his muscular thighs. Fuck! Blood is rushing to Richard's groin at an alarming rate and he can't help but let out a grunt.

Lee snaps back up, whipping around "you ok?" and he is holding up the bags "found them......sorry, I should probably have taken the cheese out a while ago". He looks at Richard, seeing something else in his eyes as he puts the stuff on the counter "what's the matter, Rich?".

Taking two steps towards Lee, Richard grabs him by the shirt, yanking him in for a kiss, moaning "I think I have an idea how to kill some time to let the cheese come to room temperature" and their mouths crash together.

Taken by surprise, Lee takes a second to realize what is going on and then he kisses Richard back with as much passion, tangling his hands in Richard's hair, loving it is a bit longer now. Richard's hands are all over, one goes under Lee's t-shirt, palming his broad back, the other travels to Lee's behind, cupping a cheek and pulling him flush with Richard's hips.

Both moan when they feel each other's arousal, Richard squeezes Lee's rear and they both twitch in anticipation. Their mouths are devouring each other and Lee's hand travels down Richard's body, snaking between the two of them, rubbing against Richard's straining erection. 

Richard growls "ughhh....Lee......more" and he goes even harder, moving his hips, trying desperately to get more friction.

Lee tears his mouth away from Richard's, panting "easy, cowboy...." and then drops to his knees, unbuttoning Richard's pants and zipping them down. He looks up at Richard "you bastard, no underwear" and he carefully yanks his pants down, Richard hissing as his cock is let out of it's tight confinement. It stands proud, looking achingly hard and aroused. The swollen head peaking out from the foreskin, a shiny drop of precum appearing at the slit, threatening to drip down. 

Inhaling Richard's aroused scent, Lee sticks his tongue out, using the very tip to barely lap up the drop from Richard's cock. Richard whimpers when he just feels the feathery touch from Lee's tongue, it is not enough "fuck, Lee....don't tease..." and he moans deeply when Lee swirls his tongue around the tip, pushing his foreskin back more, licking over the sensitive head "ohhh fuck yeah.....ohhh" and he grabs Lee's hair.

Lee pops off "better?" and he smirks when Richard twitches and more precum leaks from him. He pushes Richard's pants down more, until Richard kicks them off and moves his thighs out, giving Lee better access. He caresses Richard's balls, rolling them in his hands, feeling them tighten. He licks Richard from base to tip, the vein pulsing under his tongue and Richard throws his head back, crying out when Lee swallows him all down "ohhh shit".

Richard is soon a withering mess, cursing and begging, a hand on Lee's shoulder and the other in his hair as Lee sucks him hard, bobbing his head. Richard is fast approaching the point of no return and tugs on Lee's hair "ughhh, Lee...please stop or I'll cum.....need to take you with me, please" and he sags against the counter for a second when Lee pulls off.

Yanking Lee back up, Richard gives him a deep kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other and his hand is soon down Lee's sweatpants, snaking into his underwear, finding Lee's erection and stroking him a few times with his long fingers. It is Lee's turn to growl and he presses eagerly into Richard's hand, panting in his mouth "ohhhh yeah, Rich....more, babe....need your hand......".

Lee makes short order of his own pants, grabbing the hem and yanking them down and kicking them off along with his underwear, giving Richard a lot easier access. They kiss again and then remove each other's shirts, embracing, finally fully naked. They both sigh and moan when they meet skin to skin, and Lee bites Richard's shoulder as their cocks rub against each other. It is almost sensory overload, it feels so good, yet it is not enough.

They ruts against each other a few times and Lee manages to wrap his fingers around both of them, creating more friction, sending jolts of pure pleasure through them both. Precum mixes together and they exchange another heated kiss.

Richard is chasing Lee's tongue back in his mouth, kissing him fiercely, making Lee moan "Richard, please......".

"What, Lee......what do you want?".

"I want you to fuck me, hard, right here!".

Richard's cock twitches in response, making it known that it sounds like a very good idea indeed. He nods and kisses Lee one more time, growling "turn around".

Lee does, leaning against the end of the kitchen counter. Richard steps over to their junk drawer, opening it and finding a small lube packet. He rips it open with his teeth and goes even harder when he sees Lee, bend over the counter, legs spread, all exposed for him. Richard mutters "fuck!" and slicks up one finger, moving his hand between Lee's cheeks, slowly easing into him.

All the muscles on Lee's broad back tenses up for a moment, Richard admiring the outline of every one and feeling his way inside Lee. He feels the muscles starting to relax and he soon adds another finger, earning a curse from Lee "shit....ohhh, Rich....more". He rotates them, stretching Lee a bit more and searching for his sweet spot. Lee lets the curses fly when Richard finds it, lightly petting the hidden knob and soon Lee is begging "Rich, please...need your big, beautiful cock...stop teasing......please......dammit......fuck".

Richard leans over Lee, kissing his back "patience, love".

"Fuck patience! Need your cock now, dammit!".

"Oh so demanding" and he removes his fingers, quickly spreading lube over his entire cock. He takes hold of Lee's hips with one hand and guides himself to Lee with the other "ready?".

"Fuck yes, Rich! Hurry up" and Lee pushes his rear against Richard, who slowly start to ease inside. This never gets old and he grits his teeth as he is soon surrounded by Lee's tightness. 

Richard curses as he bottoms out "ohh fuck" and Lee moans "ohh yeah....".

They hold still for a moment, both trying to catch their breaths, but soon the need to move overwhelms Richard. He holds Lee's hips, slowly pulling out and then pressing back in, letting out a grunt of pleasure.

"Harder, Rich....I wont break, I want you to fuck me" and he wiggles his behind and gripping the counter.

Richard takes aim and starts to thrust harder and deeper, moaning and cursing with each stroke. Lee is holding on for dear life, but letting Richard know he is doing it right "fuck yes, Rich....just like that....ohhhhh.....more......".

Skin slaps against skin, sweat forming on their bodies and Richard changes the angle a little, looking for just the right spot. He hits it, knocking the breath out of Lee "oh god, right there, Rich....ohhh yeah, babe.....fuck!" and Richard makes sure he hits it every time, sending Lee into near delirium. 

Richard has one hand planted firmly on Lee's hip, the other caressing his beautiful back, but he can tell Lee is getting close. He leans over him more, kissing his shoulder and licking his earlobe, while moving his hand around to grab Lee's cock "come for me......I want to feel and hear your come, Lee".

"Close, Rich.....ohhhhhh, harder" and Richard pounds into him with force, Lee white knuckling the counter for some leverage and it all comes crashing down in a glorious series of events. Richard tightens his grip on Lee's cock, stroking him and when he hits his prostate again, Lee is sent into climax, cursing as he pulses and spurts, spilling over Richard's hand and the floor "ohhhhh fuck yeah....ohhhhhhhhhhh".

Lee's entire pelvic floor contracts violently, spurring on Richard's orgasm, he pounds into Lee two more times and comes hard with a shout "fuck.. Lee.. fuck!". He collapses against Lee's back as the last spasms of climax wrecks them both. 

They are both completely out of breaths and Lee is on the counter and Richard plastered on top.

Richard comes to first "bloody hell".

Lee groans "you can say that again.....fuck, Rich that was good".

Kissing Lee's shoulder and Lee turning his head so they can kiss, Richard caresses his lover's back "you ok? Was I too rough?".

"It was fucking hot, Rich.....but you might need to move soon so I can breathe".

"Sorry, love" and Richard very carefully eases up, slipping from Lee and he helps him up, turning Lee around so they can embrace, hugging and kissing properly.

Their foreheads rests against each other, Richard looking into Lee's eyes "I love you".

"I love you more, Rich".

They stand like this for a few more minutes, before they help each other get cleaned up, getting rid of the mess on the floor and putting their clothes back on. Stopping every few seconds to kiss or touch each other.

Richard hands Lee a glass of wine, both lifting them in a silent toast and then sitting down to enjoy a late night bite to eat. Words are not needed, they both know how they feel about one another, but sometimes one word can remind them of exactly what they have and how special that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are most welcome!


End file.
